My Hobby
by yukishiro dan
Summary: Club relawan mendapatkan tugas yang tidak biasa dari pihak agensi tertentu untuk membantu dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan mereka. OOC, terdapat unsur SEX dan sebagainya. Kalau gak suka silahkan tekan BACK demi keselamatan diri sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **

**Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteru Wataru Watari**

**Pair : Yukino X Hachiman X Yui**

**A/N : Fanfic ini hanya berupa pemikiran asal dari author dan terdapat unsur Sex dan pelecehan, jika tidak suka dengan cerita ini. mohon tekan BACK kembali.**

**Summary : **

**Semuanya terjadi dengan tiba-tiba dan memalukan, melakukan hubungan intim dari seorang klien yang memiliki permintaan tak biasa dan secara tidak langsung tumbuh gejolak perasaan aneh yang disebut ketagihan, bagaimana rasanya dilecehkan, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yukinoshita Yukino dan Yuigahama Yui dalam festival kinbaku**

**Chapter 1 : Festival**

Ingatan wanita surai hitam panjang terurai bebas itu mulai membuka kedua tirai netra yang sebelumnya menutup akibat tak sadarkan diri. Matanya mengerjap melihat ruangan yang tak asing, bangunan yang terkunci dan tertutup rapat, hanya dengan ventilasi kecil dan satu pintu utama yang ada. Pikiran gadis muda itu terus berkecamuk saat ini, perasaan khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya

MMMPHH!

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kaget menyadari bahwa beberapa untaian tali merah melilit tubuhnya. kedua lengannya yang menyilang terikat dibelakang punggung keatas dibawah tengkuk lehernya, wanita itu terus memberontak dengan hebat, namun tak menghasilkan apapun, hanya rasa nyeri sakit dan kelelahan yang didapatnya, menerawang dan melihat sekitarnya yang terlihat redup dan remang-remang, karena kurangnya pencahayaan diruangan itu, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan penglihatan.

Yukinoshita Yukino tak percaya melihat seseorang yang _ia_ kenal, Yuigahama Yui, teman satu anggota klubnya. Yui masih pingsan dalam keadaan terikat tengkurap dilantai.

"Hmmph-… Yummmphgh…"panggilnya dari balik benda aneh yang menyumpal mulut Yukino, benda berwarna merah muda seperti bola kecil yang menahan suaranya, sehingga terdengar tidak jelas, Yukino terus mendekati Yuigahama yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan mengerahkan kekuatannya meskipun dalam keadaan terseok-seok dilantai.

"Mpmfnfn! Nrngn Yugmmhamngn rnrrnmph!" Yukinoshita Yukino mengerang dan menggerutu, mencoba menyadarkan Yuigahama dengan mengoyah-goyahkan tubuhnya, berharap temannya segera sadar, namun inderanya terhenti mendapati sebuah pintu terbuka lebar. Betapa Yukino terkejut dengan pria yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak seakan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berkata maupun bergerak.

**.**

**.**

_**Sebelum kejadian.**_

Waktu kegiatan sesudah pulang sekolah, beberapa siswa dan siswi masih ada beberapa yang melakukan kegiatan _ekstrakulikuler_, ada juga yang sekedar nongkrong. Namun tidak dengan anggota klub relawan diruangan ini. mereka bertiga sedang mendiskusikan permintaan seseorang yang menurut mereka cukup berat, pikiran canggung dan merona malu memahami brosur yang diberikan Hiratsuka_-sensei_ sebagai permohonan dari seorang agensi kepada mereka berempat.

Mengalami keluhan kepribadian akan masalah yang dihadapi _klien_ yang meminta saran kepada anggota club relawan memang sudah tugas utama untuk membantu, namun kali ini yang menjadi masalah permasalahan yang harus dihadapi anggota klub relawan adalah harus menghadapi masalah berbau konten dewasa dan cukup senonoh. Lebih tepatnya Festival _**KINBAKU**__._

"Bagaimana? bisakah kalian menanganiya?!" tanya wanita paruh bayah itu dengan nada ingin tahu jawaban mereka bertiga. Hikigaya hendak pergi "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini! kuserahkan saja pada kalian-… Eh?!" Ucap pria hendak berdiri dan akan pulang namun terhenti mendapati suara lentikkan jari yang berbunyi keras, seakan siap mematahkan seluruh tulang pria itu, Hikigaya menyadari bahwa jika salah bertindak maka ajalnya akan berakhir ketika sampai ambang pintu keluar. Ancaman _deathglare_ iris sang guru yang datar membuat Hikigaya bergedik ketakutan.

"B-Baiklah aku akan ikut membantu, t-tapi jangan menghajarku Hiratsuka_-sensei_!" mohonnya meminta ampun sambil duduk kembali kebangkunya. Senyum kemenangan menandakan dirinya kembali senang. Sedangkan kedua temannya hanya_ sweatdrop_. Pria itu hanya menghela pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua, Yukinoshita? Yuigahama?" tanya sang guru. Mereka berdua hanya merona malu menunduk sambil menutup buku yang berisi konten-konten dewasa yang diberikan oleh sang guru dari buku dan brosur yang ada dimeja.

"K-Kurasa aku tidak bisa menerima permintaan ini _Sensei_, ini tidaklah cukup pantas bagi kami yang berumur masih anak SMA!" ujarnya dengan nada ragu.

"Uhm… Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yuigahama?" tanyanya kembali.

"A-Aku juga setuju, ini sangatlah m-memalukan. Apalagi ditempat u-umum. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau!" sahutnya mengeluh menyetujui Yukino.

"Kurasa aku harus membatalkan permintaan ini. bagaimana denganmu Hikigaya-… Hikigaya" tanyanya kembali. "Ada apa. Hikki?" Yui bingung melihat temannya membaca dengan seksama isi dalam buku dari permintaan _klien_ tentang persyaratan dan pernjanjian yang dibuat dari pihak agensi penyelenggara. Sebuah senyum angkuh tersirat dari wajahnya

"Aku baru membacanya, sepertinya ini akan menarik!" jawabnya dengan santai.__

_**EH!**_

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanyanya bingung melihat ketiganya.

"K-Kau yakin Hikki?!" tanya Yui gelagapan, memastikan ucapan Hikigaya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan Hikigaya_-kun_!" ejek Yukino memandang rendah bagaikan sebuah sampah, mendengarkan ucapan Hachiman yang terlihat antusias.

"Diam! Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang suka mengeluh sepertimu" ujarnya tidak terima perkataan Yukino.

"Kau serius Hikigaya?!" kata Hiratsuka tak percaya bahwa pria itu mulai tertarik.

"Aku baru membacanya setengah, jadi mana kutahu bahwa akan ada hadiah menarik disana! lagipula identitas kita dirahasiakan bukan?!" ujarnya sambil menunjukan catatan persyaratan dibawah form brosur tersebut.

"Masa, aku tidak tahu?!" sahut Yui dan Hiratsuka baru tahu, memeriksa brosur tersebut. membenarkan perkataan pria yang memiliki mata seorang pemalas yang tidak memiliki semangat hidup.

"Makanya baca hingga selesai baru berkomentar! Jadi bagaimana?!" sahut Hachiman kesal dan memastikan.

"Sepertinya akan menarik, bagaimana jawaban kalian berdua?" Hiratsuka mulai tertarik.

"Kalau H-Hikki ikut a-aku akan ikut juga! lalu bagaimana denganmu Yukinon?" tanya balik Yui gugup dan menanyakan Yukino.

"A-Aku tak tahu, aku merasa ragu saja, jika diminta menjadi bagian model dari acara agenda festival _kinbaku _ini, bagaimana?" ragunya merasa tidak nyaman sambil mendekap dadanya dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal takut.

"Jadi seorang Yukinoshita yang angkuh dan tenang bisa ragu dan takut dengan hal seperti ini!" ejek pria itu merasa menang dengan nada _sarkasme _mengintimidasi, melihat Yukino yang ragu dari irisnya. Yukinoshita yang mendengar ucapan Hikigaya mulai kesal. "Apa kau bilang! Aku tak mau disebut lemah oleh orang yang memiliki mata sebusuk ikan mati sepertimu Hikigaya_-kun_!" elaknya tak terima diremehkan.

"Kalian berdua tenanglah!" lerai Yui menengahi kedua temannya yang selalu berkelahi.

"Kalian berdua ini, jadi bagaimana keputusannya? mau terima atau tidak?!" ujar wanita paruh bayah memastikan jawaban ketiga muridnya.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" jawab Hikigaya santai.

"Aku juga!" Jawab Yui dengan semangat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Yukinoshita?" tanyanya kembali.

"Baiklah" helanya pasrah."Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengkonfirmasi pada pihak dari klien sekarang, besok kita bertemu disekolah jam 10 pagi" ujar sang guru.

OK!

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya.**_

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan, sebuah mini bus datang menjemput mereka. membawa semua anggota klub relawan menuju tempat Festival _Kinbaku_ yang berada di Kyoto. Perjalanan terasa menyegarkan dan nyaman, karena dalam perjalanan sesekali mereka bercanda menghilangkan kebosanan. Terlalu asik mengobrol tanpa sadar mereka telah tiba ditempat tujuan dan turun dari mobil, mengenakan topeng pesta yang diminta oleh sang supir dan memasang _id card_ tamu pengunjung khusus pada dada mereka sebagai identitas diri. mulai masuk kedalam bangunan gedung ditempat festival, menemui _resepsionis _untuk menemui manager penyelenggara acara festival yang sedang berlangsung ini.

"Selamat datang, namaku adalah Hanashima kouji aku sangat senang kalian menerima penawaran bantuan untuk berpartisipasi dalam festival ini. aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling dan membahas kontrak kesepakatannya. Silahkan ikuti aku" ajak pria paruh bayah itu sepantaran Hiratsuka mungkin.

Tanpa menunggu mereka melihat sekeliling kanan, kiri, terlihat para model cantik yang sedang tampil, diikat oleh para pria yang mengenakan topeng, walaupun baru berupa latihan dasar untuk acara 2 hari kedepan yang akan diselenggarkan besok lusa, namun bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali melihat secara langsung festival ini tentu akan canggung apalagi jika erangan _erotis_ para _slave_ yang begitu terdengar menggoda. Yukino dan Yui yang melihat itu menjadi gugup dan malu sendiri menyaksikan kejadian yang belum pernah dilihat sama sekali. berjalan-jalan hingga sampailah diruangan kantor dan menyuruh mereka semua duduk.

"Silahkan duduk" kata pria itu dengan santai, mereka semua duduk disana.

"Aku sudah membahas ini dengan Hiratsuka_-san_, jika kalian menyetujui kontrak yang berada didalam kertas ini. aku ingin meminta tolong kerja-samanya, kalian pun bisa ikut berpartisipasi" ujarnya mulai menyerahkan lembar kontrak itu kepada semuanya. Hiratsuka dan Hikigaya langsung mengisinya dan memberikan kembali kepada sang manager, sedangkan Yui dan Yukino, mereka berdua terlihat diam dan ragu untuk memberikan keputusan..

"Ada apa? Yukinoshita_-san_, Yuigahama_-san_?" tanya sang manager.

"Boleh aku bertanya Hanashima_-san_?" tanya Yukino.

"Tentu"

"Kau tidak akan mempublikasikan, hasil foto model kami dimedia umumkan?" tanyannya ingin meminta kepastian.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya.

"Dan kau tidak akan melakukan hubungan intim kepada kami kan, seandainya kami berpartisipasi?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mengerti kalian waspada dan baru pertama kali menerima job ini, namun kami tidak akan melakukan apapun pada kalian, jadi tidak perlu cemas" katanya menyakinkan kedua wanita itu yang terlihat ragu.

Keduanya melihat Hiratsuka dan Hikigaya, memberikan anggukan kecil, tanda semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka pun akhirnya mengerti dan mulai mengisi form, menandatangi kontrak yang dibuat. Gerakan tangan dalam genggaman _bolpoint_ itu berhasil terlihat jelas dalam kertas yang tertulis sesuai perjanjian. Mengambil sebuah barang dari lokernya.

"Kalian bisa langsung menuju ruangan lantai 3" para pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menyuruhnya mengikutinya. Hikigaya memisahkan diri dari mereka bertiga karena sudah dapat mulai bekerja bersama para pegawai lainnya sebagai _fotografer_. Momen menarik dan _angle_ yang pas saat_ slave_ sedang _erotis_ memang menyenangkan dan harus masuk dalam pemotretannya. Itulah tugasnya saat ini.

Sedangkan Hiratsuka, Yukinoshita dan Yuigahama sedang berada diruangan kantor rapat untuk membahas tema apa yang akan digunakan untuk perayaan festival Kinbaku 2 hari yang akan datang, beberapa saran ide dan kritik para peserta mulai memberikan masukan, lalu konsep model apa yang ingin digunakan. tentu ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup panjang, karena acara event ini yang cukup besar dan terkenal.

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan sudah senja sore. Berakhirnya persiapan acara telah terlaksana, tinggal membahas konsep tema yang akan digunakan. beberapa orang dikeramaian ruangan itu yang menikmati santapan dari pihak penyelenggara. Makanan dan minuman yang sudah disajikan dikantin sana. Hachiman masih makan dengan santai menikmati hidangan yang ada sambil memeriksa hasil foto kerjanya, mengecek apakah ada kesalahan dan _angle_ yang kurang bagus. Para wanita datang menghampiri kursi dimana pria itu duduk, Hikigaya yang melihat para wanita terlihat lesuh dan malas hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga, seperti orang enggan hidup. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin menyerah saja!" keluh Hiratsuka.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan anda, Hiratsuka_-sensei_?" tanyanya tak mengerti gurunya menggerutu.

Dirinya mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Semua saran kita ditolak, karena temanya terlalu biasa, kata para agensi, mereka mengatakan bahwa tema yang diusulkan sudah pernah dilakukan" sahut Yui malas.

"Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki ide"

"Oh,… kalau begitu tema ini, bagaimana?" usul Hikigaya memberikan sebuah kertas yang dicoret-coret itu kepada mereka berempat.

"Biarawati?" gumam Yukino. Keduanya mencoba melihat dan memahami konsep yang dibuat pria itu.

"Memang masih mentahan, namun pak manager memintaku juga mengusulkan ide yang kupunya, jika kalian mau pakai saja ide ini" saran Hikigaya.

"Kurasa kita bisa menggunakan ini, kerja bagus. Hikigaya" puji Hiratsuka mengerti dan meminta salinnya.

"Kau benar-benar mengerti akan hal ini, Hikki?" kata Yui tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, sebagai seorang _introvert_, kemampuan ku untuk mengembangkan potensi sangatlah lebih baik dibandingkan kalian semua!" ujarnya merasa angkuh.

"Dasar sombong" ejek Yukino tersenyum menemukan titik terang masalah ini.

"Diam! Tapi,… aku disuruh mengujinya terlebih dahulu" kata Hikigaya kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hiratsuka.

"Begini, Pak manager sudah melihat konsep yang kubuat, saat dia memintaku memberikan ide usulan _beliau_ setuju, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah aku perlu model sketsa dari orang yang mengenakan _kostum_ dari tema ini untuk memeriksa apakah sesuai atau tidak. itulah masalahnya" ujarnya kembali.

"Begitu ya" Yui mengerti maksud perkataan Hikigaya.

"Mencari model wanita yang ingin ikut berperan dalam proyek ini sangatlah sulit. Apalagi jika mereka meminta tarif yang mahal, Apa aku harus meminta Iroha atau Komachi saja ya" gumamnya sendiri, Yui yang mendengar itu segera menyela.

"A-Aku akan jadi modelmu. Hikki!" ucap Yui dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang melirik kearah mereka. Hiratsuka yang dilihat semuanya meminta maaf kepada para _staff_ pegawai tugas disana.

"Tenanglah, Yuigahama tidak usah berteriak seperti itu" sahutnya tidak suka nada bicara temannya yang kelewatan semangat.

"Ah,… maaf, aku akan jadi modelnya. B-Bisakan. Hikki?" tanyanya ragu dengan nada gugup.

Pria itu tersenyum melihat Yuigahama yang selalu bisa diandalkan, disaat seperti ini.

"Tentu saja" sahutnya.

"Ok, jadi bisakah kita mulai setelah makan" katanya kembali.

"Iya-iya, tidak usah bersemangat seperti itu juga!" pinta Hikigaya tenang. Yuigahama hanya tertawa kecil, karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah memutuskan kurasa aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Sisanya kuserahkan kepada kalian semua"

"Iya" sahut mereka berdua. melihat keakraban Hikigaya dan Yuigahama yang sedang membicarakan rancangan desain konsep untuk festival membuat perasaaan gejolak aneh meresap pada hati Yukino yang tidak suka. Perasaan tidak masuk akal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Wanita itu hanya diam dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal pada roknya, melihat kedekatan kedua orang itu membuat Yukinoshita merasa sakit hati.

"Oi… kenapa kau diam saja?" panggil Hikki.

"Ah… tidak, aku mau pergi membeli jus!" sahutnya tersadar dari lamunannya, berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan dia, aneh sekali!" gumamnya kembali, sedangkan Yuigahama yang melihat gerak geriknya akhirnya sadar, mengapa Yukino terlihat kesal.

"Hikki, tunggulah disini. aku ingin ketoilet sebentar" ucapnya berlalu meninggalkan pria itu yang terlihat kebingungan.

**.**

**.**

Wanita surai hitam itu terdiam didekat taman. Wajahnya tertunduk memikirkan hal yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitkan. Dirinya terlihat tidak suka dan marah, seseorang menghampirinya.

"Yukinon…kau ada disini" katanya duduk disamping Yukino.

"Mengapa kau ada disini, bukannya kau harusnya membantu. Hikigaya-…"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu…. A-Apa kau membenciku?" Kata Yui memotong perkataan temannya.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu. Yuigahama_-san_. aku baik-baik saja-…" Yukino tampak diam sejenak dan menghela untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yui.

"Bohong!" selanya.

Yukino yang mendengar pernyataan Yui terkejut. "Aku tahu kau membenciku! Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir bermusuhan, aku ingin kita bertiga selalu bersama sampai kapan pun!"

"Aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Hikki juga kan. Yukinon?!"

"Itu…" jawabnya mengantung ragu.

"Aku selalu ingin bersama Yukinon dan Hikki, jadi kumohon… tetaplah bersamaku" mohonnya, Yukino yang melihat Yui sudah berlinang air mata, _liquid _bening jernih dari kedua netra kelopak matanya siap menangis.

Yukino yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya menunduk. "Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Yuigahama benar-benar naïf yah! Mana mungkin aku bisa bersama dengan teman yang sudah jatuh cinta dengan pria yang aku suka juga. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" ujar Yukino menumpahkan emosinya kepada Yui yang ikut menangis.

Yui yang mendengar itu mengeratkan jaket hijau yang dikenakannya, memeluk Yukino yang begitu rapuh bagaikan ranting kayu tipis.

"Maaf…."

"Maafkan aku,… aku ini begitu egois, hingga tak sadar bahwa Yukinon begitu menderita!" sesal yui baru sadar.

"Aku hanya ingin pertemanan kita selalu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun, jadi kumohon tetaplah disini bersamaku. Yukinon" ujarnya dengan tanda mata berkaca-kaca tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Wanita itu yang melihat keseriusan dan kejujuran Yui hanya menghela dan menghapus air matanya seolah tak ingin kesedihannya dilihat oleh temannya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi aku akan ikut dan membantumu Yuigahama_-san_" Yui yang mendengar itu dari mulut temannya langsung bermuka senang dan mengangguk.

"Hn, Terimakasih Yukinon!" angguknya senang.

Diruangan kamar 205 Hachiman dan Yuigahama sudah dengan kostum yang disetujui untuk sampel pemotretan, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Jadi, kenapa kau ada disini juga Yukinoshita, kau kan bukan model disini?"

Yukinon hanya diam dengan muka semu memerah, sedangkan Yuigahama hanya tertawa canggung.

"M-Memang aku bukan model, tapi aku harus menemani Yuigahama agar Hikigaya_-kun _tidak macam-macam kepada Yuigahama_-san_" ujarnya mencari alasan rasional yang mudah diterima olehnya. Mengapa dirinya ada didalam kamar juga.

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi jangan ganggu kerjaku" sahut Hikigaya mengingatkan. Mengambil tas putih dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berisi banyak tali. Baik Yui dan Yukino yang melihat banyaknya tali yang dikeluarkan oleh Hachiman membuat keduanya tampak khawatir dan sedikit risih, beberapa untaian tali dibuka oleh pria itu untuk melihat panjangnya tali.

"Talinya banyak sekali" sahut Yuigahama agak pelan, Yukinon yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa canggung dan percaya bahwa Hikigaya tidak akan melakukan apapun yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" elaknya bersemangat

"Baiklah, Yuigahama kesini" wanita itu hanya menurut mengikuti perintah Hachiman.

"Berbaliklah, letakkan tanganmu dibelakang" perintahnya. Yuigahama hanya menurut beberapa untaian tali mulai mengikat dan membuat simpul untuk menahan gerak bebas tangan wanita itu. tali itu berada diantara bawah dan diatas dadanya yang mencuat karena tertarik akibat tali yang mengikat tubuhnya.

NGGGH!

Hachiman yang mendengar desahan Yuigahama hanya tersenyum tanpa arti, melirik Yukinoshita yang terlihat memerah, karena temannya sedang dijadikan objek model pemotretan, melihat aktivitas yang pria itu lakukan kepada temannya. Beberapa kali dan dengan cepatnya tangan, lengan, dada, kaki sudah terikat dengan kuat dan pastinya sulit untuk bergerak bagi wanita itu yang sedikit meronta-ronta mengeliat dikasur saat ini.

Hachiman telah selesai mengikat temannya, wanita itu masih sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tak berarti. "Ini terlalu kencang, H-Hikki" kata Yuigahama gugup diperhatikan oleh kedua temannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Yuigahama?" puji Hikigaya katanya sedikit merona membuang muka kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, wanita itu tampak tersenyum malu.

"T-Terima kasih. Hikki"

Pria itu pun kemudian membantu Yui dalam posisi duduk dengan membelai wajahnya.

Temannya yang tampak bersemu malu dengan mata tertutup "A-Ano… Hikki" ucapnya malu sambil melirik kebelakang.

"Oh,… Maaf" kata Hikigaya baru sadar kalau dibelakangnya ada Yukinon.

"Kita baru saja mulai, bertahanlah dulu" kata Hachiman memasukan sebuah benda berwarna merah seperti bola masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menyumpal. Yui hanya menurut, pria itu mulai memasangkan benda tersebut. Yuigahama terdengar seperti ingin bicara namun tidak jelas sekarang. Hikigaya hanya tersenyum memukul pelan bola yang berada dalam mulut temannya.

HMMKIIPH! HMGHMPH!

"Maaf…Hehehe…"

Hikagaya tertawa kecil melihat gadis itu mengerang dalam sumpalan mulutnya, Yukinoshita secara diam-diam melirik dan dalam hatinya berdebar kencang ingin ikut bermain dengan sahabatnya. Pria itu melirik sejenak Yukinoshita dan kembali melihat Yui "Nah sekarang, cobalah untuk melepaskan diri dan nikmati momen menyenangkan ini. Yuigahama" ujar Hikigaya memasang penutup mata dan headset Handphone dalam telinganya.

Yui hanya menurut mengikuti permintaan temannya, tubuh gadis itu kembali dibaringkan dikasur dalam posisi tidur meronta mencoba membebaskan diri. Selagi Yui mengeliat disana mencoba melepaskan diri, Hikigaya kini melihat kearah Yukinoshita dan mengambil beberapa tali dalam tasnya "Mau ikut bermain?" tawar Hikigaya menunjukkan beberapa untaian tali sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Yukinoshita yang mendengarnya antara ragu dan takut. Dirinya sesaat ingin menyentuh tali yang dipegang Hikigaya namun dirinya terhenti dan membuang muka kesamping. "D-Dasar mesum!" ujarnya kesal sambil berlari kepintu, membuka dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Pria itu yang mendapatkan jawaban tersebut hanya menghela.

"Sudah kuduga dia tidak akan menyukai ini" gumamnya memahami dan melirik Yuigahama yang masih meronta dikasur, bentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang berisi, terlihat begitu menggoda, Hikigaya yang sudah tidak tahan mulai mendekatinya.

KREIIIT….

Suara pintu dibuka kembali dan terlihat Yukinoshita yang masuk kedalam dengan muka tertunduk, Hikigaya yang melihat itu tidak mengerti dengan sikap temannya. "A-Aku mau melakukan itu, t-tapi jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh. H-Hikigaya_-kun_" ucapnya, sambil membalikkan badan dengan tangan kearah punggung dengan muka memerah malu-malu tapi mau.

Hikigaya yang mendengar jawaban itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kau yakin?!" Yukinoshita hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai" kata Hikigaya mengambil talinya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yukinoshita.

_**TO BE CONTINUE…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya : **

"Maaf…."

"Maafkan aku,… aku ini begitu egois, hingga tak sadar bahwa Yukinon begitu menderita!" sesal yui baru sadar.

"Aku hanya ingin pertemanan kita selalu seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan siapapun, jadi kumohon tetaplah disini bersamaku. Yukinon" ujarnya dengan tanda mata berkaca-kaca tak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Wanita itu yang melihat keseriusan dan kejujuran Yui hanya menghela dan menghapus air matanya seolah tak ingin kesedihannya dilihat oleh temannya.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi aku akan ikut dan membantumu Yuigahama_-san_" Yui yang mendengar itu dari mulut temannya langsung bermuka senang dan mengangguk.

"Hn, Terimakasih Yukinon!" angguknya senang.

**Chapter 2 : Ketagihan **

Hikigaya melihat Yukinoshita yang terlihat mem_bulshing, _wanita itu yang biasanya selalu bersikap angkuh dan dingin tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia menjadi penurut dan mau melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Pikiran pria itu seolah memaksa untuk mengerjainya, bukan lebih tepatnya balas dendam mengingat dulu dia pernah dihina dan dicelakai Yukinoshita.

"Baiklah, tapi…" kata Hikigaya ragu melihat temanya dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Wanita itu kebingungan. "Apa?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Hikigaya yang mendengar perkataan wanita itu hanya menghela. "Penampilanmu terlalu biasa itulah yang membuatku sedikit risih. Kau paham tidak akan maksudku ini?!" katanya memarahi dengan nada tidak suka.

Yukinoshita yang melihat dirinya sendiri kurang begitu mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Hikigaya. "Jadi aku harus apa?" tanyanya kembali.

Hikigaya yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, memiliki ide cemerlang yang usil. "Hmm… sebentar kita coba lihat" pria itu mengecek dalam tas untuk mengambil sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya. "Ini dia! Kau bisa mengenakan kostum ini!" ujar Hikigaya memberikan sebuah baju _seifuku_. Yukinoshita yang menerimanya ragu antara mau memakainya atau tidak.

"M-Menangnya harus ya?!" tanya Yukinoshita ragu.

"Kau mau ikut bermain atau tidak sih?!" ujar Hikigaya sudah muncul perempatan siku-siku pada kepala, tidak suka akan perkataan temannya.

"B-Baiklah akan kupakai!" jawabnya berlalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Hikigaya yang melihat reaksi Yukino hampir tertawa lepas.

"Pfft… Dia benar-benar lucu sekali" gumamnya pelan melihat tingkah temannya.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hikigaya masih duduk diam menikmati kopi kalengnya yang dia minum sambil memperhatikan Yuigahama yang berada didepannya, gadis itu masih mengeliat mencoba melepaskan diri dengan suara mengerang keras yang terdengar menyenangkan.

_**Suara pintu terbuka.**_

Perhatian pria itu beralih ke seseorang yang keluar dari balik pintu, Hikigaya melihat Yukinoshita yang berpakaian _seifuku. _Baju putih dengan renda baju pelaut dengan dasi berwarna ungu dan rok diatas dengkul berwarna senada ungu. Menambah kesan manis gadis tersebut.

"B-Bagaimana?" tanyanya gugup sambil mendekap satu tangan kanannya didada, matanya teralihkan kearah jendela bukan tanpa alasan melainkan gadis itu mencoba menyembunyikan semburat rona pada pipinya tidak ingin dirinya diremehkan oleh Pria dihadapannya, sedangkan Hikigaya sudah ditebak merona dan melihat kearah lain. Mendengar pertanyaan temannya dia pun menyaut menjawab.

"S-Sangat cocok denganmu!" jawab Hikigaya gugup.

"T-Terima kasih" sahutnya pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Hikigaya.

HMM! Yuigahama yang melihat Yukino memakai itu seolah tidak senang melihat keakraban mereka berdua dengan muka menyiratkan tidak suka.

"Ada apa Yuigahama_-san_?" Yukino terlihat ragu, melihat temannya seperti memarahi dirinya.

"T-Tidak usah dipedulikan, ayo segera kita mulai!" Hikigaya pun memberikan uluran tangannya kepada Yukino, gadis itu awalnya ragu untuk menerima tangan temannya, namun dirinya membulatkan tekad dan meraih tangan Hikigaya.

Tentu saja Yukino sudah merona hebat menahan malu, dirinya duduk dikasur sambil melihat cermin. Dirinya tampak terlihat cantik dan muda. "Aku benar-benar malu sekali!" batinnya tidak tahan melihat dirinya merona. Perhatiannya teralih melihat temannya yang masih meronta kesana kemari tidak jelas. Entah kenapa Yukino ingin sekali menyentuh dirinya. "Ahem…" perhatiannya teralihkan kepada pria didepannya. Yukino tampak kaget mendengar suara pria itu, "A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Tidak usah tegang seperti itu juga, santai saja" sahutnya tertawa kecil.

"I-Iya!"

Hikigaya mengeluarkan tali cokelat yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. "Sudah siap?"

Yukino yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanda dirinya sudah siap untuk ikut bermain dalam permainan BDSM. Pria itu berjalan membelakangi gadis itu, menarik kedua tangannya, tali mulai melilit memutar beberapa kali. gadis itu hanya menengok kebelakang melihat dirinya mulai diikat, melakukan simpul yang dirasa cukup rapi namun kuat, mengikat kembali dibagian pergelangan tangan kemudian beralih kebagian lengan.

Aduh… Hikigaya_-kun _

Gadis itu meringgis mendapatkan ikatan yang begitu kuat dan tali berikutnya mulai diselipkan kedalam bagian ketiak dan dadanya, tentu saja dirinya merona hebat, walaupun pria itu menyentuh bagian sensitif, pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. "T-Tahanlah sedikit!" ucap Hikigaya yang tahu bahwa Yukino tidak bisa menyembunyikan pekik saat disentuh oleh orang lain apalagi seorang laki-laki, merasakan rangsangan saat di perlakuan seperti ini tentu sangat membuatnya malu sekali.

**SKIPTIME **

"Yosh!" Hikigaya sudah menyelesaikan seni ikatan pada temannya. Gadis itu meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dengan mengesek-gesekan kedua tangan dan lengannya namun tidak berhasil. Pria itu memang sengaja mengikat dirinya dengan sangat kuat , jadi percuma bagi Yukino untuk melepaskan diri.

"Aduh!" ringisnya pelan. Percuma! Pikir Hikigaya tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan yang dia tidak perlihatkan. Melihat Yukino yang seperti ini tentu saja tanpa sadar Hikigaya merona hebat, pikirannya seolah sedang menahan diri dari bisikan nafsu yang mendorongnya ingin menyentuh temannya tersebut.

Pria itu masih diam asyik menikmati Yukino yang mencoba melepaskan diri. Merasa diawasi. Gadis itu membuang muka. "J-Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" pinta Yukino tidak suka diperhatikan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Hikigaya yang ketahuan pun hanya membuang muka. "M-Maaf, kalau begitu aku akan membuka _ball gag_ Yuigahama" katanya mulai beralih kepada temannya dan mulai melepaskan benda yang berada pada dirinya.

PUHA! Leganya…

Hikigaya mengelap bekas jejak air liur Yuigahama dengan sapu tangan."T-Terima kasih, Hiki" Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai keluar ruangan.

"Aku ingin mencari makan dulu, kalian mengobrollah dulu" ujar Hikigaya meninggalkan kedua orang itu yang masih terikat. Hikigaya mengunci pintu itu untuk mengantisipasi dari hal yang tidak diinginkan. Gadis surai pendek itu melihat ketemannya, sebuah senyum terlukis memperhatikan Yukino yang sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri, merasa dirinya diperhatikan melihat ketemannya dia pun melihat Yui. "Apa?!"

Yuigahama hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Yukino yang pemalu dan gugup. "Rasanya kaya bukan Yukino yang biasanya saja" sahut Yuigahama tertawa kenbali.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti menahan malu.

"Tidak!" katanya santai tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaan temannya. Yui pun mengelindingkan tubuhnya untuk bisa duduk disamping Yukino. "Ayo kita melepaskan tali ini, pergelangan tanganku mulai terasa sakit dan pegal!" ujarnya kepada Yukino, menyetujui dan mereka berdua masih berjuang melepaskan diri dengan kekuatan yang ada.

**.**

**.**

_**1 jam berlalu.**_

Keduanya terlihat berkeringat, rasa lelah dan lemas mulai dirasakan oleh Yukino dan Yui, bagaimana tidak sudah 1 jam berlalu, tapi mereka berdua masih belum bisa melepaskan diri. Keduanya masih sibuk melepaskan diri untuk membebaskan diri, suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan kedua gadis itu dan terlihat Hikigaya yang masuk dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi makanan dan mulai mengunci pintu kembali. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan nada santai melihat keduanya yang masih sibuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau mengikat kami berdua terlalu kuat, Hikigaya_-kun_" cibirnya tidak suka masih berusaha melepaskan untaian tali yang megikat lengan Yuigahama.

Hikigaya yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa. "Namanya diikat yang harus kuat, jika tidak nanti mudah dilepas dong" kata Hikigaya dengan candaan, mengambil kamera yang dia letakkan dimeja. "Cobalah sedikit lagi!" ucapnya menyemangati mereka berdua sambil duduk dikursi memperhatikan Keduanya, Yui dan Yukino berusaha kembali dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang membatasi gerak mereka.

TIDAK BISA!

Rengek mereka berdua sudah tak memiliki tenaga. "Lepaskan kami, Hikigaya_-kun_" ucap Yukino sudah tidak tahan. "Belum waktunya!" sahutnya tidak mau mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya,

"Kenapa?!" tanyanya tidak mengerti, pria itu mengambil sebuah kain putih panjang, mendekati kedua gadis itu tanpa ekspresi.

"A-Apa maumu, Hikigaya_-kun_?!" Tanya Yukino mulai ketakutan. "Hikki!" panggil Yui untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak namun sepertinya ucapan para kedua gadis itu tak dia respon. Pria itu masih mendekati mereka berdua.

JANGAN! HMMMPH!

Keduanya sudah dibekap kembali dengan sebuah kain untuk membuat mereka tidak berteriak. "Ayo kita senang-senang. Yukinoshita, Yuigaham!" katanya berbisik didepan mereka dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

ERRMHHH!

**.**

**.**

_**Keesokan harinya acara festival berlangsung**_.

Semua model tampil didepan umum, tentu saja berbagai model seni ikatan dan _costum_ yang digunakan berbeda-beda, ada yang _cosplay_, ada yang _casual_ dan sebagainya sangat banyak tak terhitung, kebetulan hari ini giliran pria bernama Hikigaya yang menjadi _fotografer _pembantu,tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan mengapa _ia_ bisa mendapat kerja dibagian pengambilan gambar. Pihak agensi menawarkan diri untuk memberikan kerja kepada dirinya, tentu saja bersama teman-temannya. Yukinoshita Yukino dan Yuigahama Yui yang kali ini menjadi pemeran modelnya, tema yang digunakan adalah pendeta _Shinto_. Seragam yang sangat cocok _Haori_ putih dan _Hakama_ merah terlihat serasi. Mereka hanya pasrah menerima keadaan saat tali mengikat mereka berdua, bukan tanpa alasan mereka berada dalam posisi ini sebelumnya melainkan permintaan bagian Agensilah yang meminta mereka untuk menjadi Model.

Yukinoshita dan Yuigahama merasakan sensasi yang begitu aneh. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi melihat raut wajah ekspresi keduanya yang merintih kesakitan terlihat sangat menikmati keadaannya dalam ketidak berdayaan itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hikigaya, melihat raut wajah mereka yang merona mengerang penuh kenikmatan dan ketagihan.

**~o0o~**

Hari ini kegiatan mereka telah berakhir, tentu saja mereka bertiga terlihat sangat lelah, bukan tanpa alasan mereka menghadapi 2 hari 1 malam yang begitu panjang dan tidak biasa. Hiratsuka yang melihat kedua muridnya hanya tersenyum. "Kerja bagus kalian bertiga!" sahut Hiratsuka senang melihat keduanya bisa diajak bekerjasama untuk hal seperti ini, mengikuti kegiatan festival yang tidak biasa dan aneh pikir kedua gadis tersebut.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Iya" sahutnya sambil membuang muka kearah jendela. Rona wajah tersirat pada Yukino dan Yui. Hiratsuka hanya menahan tawa yang hampir lepas, Wanita paruh bayah itu kini melihat Hikigaya.

"Kau juga sudah berusaha dengan keras, Hikigaya!" pria itu yang mendapat pujian gurunya hanya diam sambil melihat kedepan jalanan dan melihat spion belakang memperhatikan kedua wanita itu yang terlihat berbeda sekarang. "Anda terlalu berlebihan" jawabnya santai

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang festival ini?" tanya sang guru.

"Lumayan" sahutnya pelan dengan senyum tipis jahil. Hikigaya sedang merencanakan ide berikutnya untuk mengerjai dirinya, tidak. Lebih tepatnya untuk membalas dendam kepada seseorang. "Akan kubuat kau tunduk. Yukinoshita!" batin Hikigaya tersenyum kejam.

**~o0o~**

Keesokan harinya sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, pelajaran yang begitu membosankan, lingkungan teman-teman yang dia anggap pengganggu, menambah keruwetan isi kepala Hikigaya. Waktu berjalan seperti biasa hingga jam pulang sekolah pun tiba, tentu saja beberapa siswa ada yang langsung ingin pulang, ada juga yang masih mengikuti ekstrakulikuler.

Baginya hal itu adalah sesuatu yang melelahkan dan tidak membuat dirinya senang, merepotkan tentu saja itulah yang pasti ada dalam kepalanya, dirinya berjalan dan sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruangan club nya. Pria itu tampak Lelah dan ragu antara mau meneruskan untuk tetap masuk atau tidak. Dirinya mengambil nafas panjang dan membuka pintu ruangan clubnya. "Aku masuk" katanya dari balik pintu dan membuka pintu. Hikigaya dikejutkan dengan seorang wanita surai hitam yang sedang duduk membaca buku disana.

Menyadari bahwa ada yang masuk wanita itu melirik siapa yang masuk, seketika rona wajahnya memerah dan kembali membaca buku kembali. Hikigaya hanya duduk cuek seperti biasa sambil membuka buku tugasnya. "Selamat datang" sapanya pelan, walaupun telat Hikigaya tampak terkejut dengan reaksi tak biasa Yukino.

"Ah… Iya" sahutnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali terdiam dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Keadaan yang begitu hening dan sepi waktu pun menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Hikigaya pun menutup bukunya dan mulai memasukan semua peralatan sekolahnya kedalam tasnya kembali. "Hari ini Yuigahama tidak hadir kesekolah, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanyanya membuka obrolan untuk menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka berdua dalam ruang club.

"Tidak tahu, bisa saja dia sakit" sahutnya asal dan menghela panjang sudah tidak bisa fokus pada tugas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya gadis itu kembali yang melihat Hikigaya yang akan pulang. "Aku lelah dan bosan. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku" jawabnya akan pergi meninggalkan ruangan club. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa kelu dan berat, dirinya yang biasa cuek dan angkuh kini sedikit merasa aneh serta tidak nyaman ketika temannya itu tidak ada didekatnya. Memaksakan dirinya untuk berbicara kepada Hikigaya. "T-Tunggu!"

"Hn, Apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

"B-Bolehkah, a-aku tahu ikut kerumahmu… maksudku, aku ingin sekalian mampir menjenguk Yuigahama_-san_" katanya kembali menutupi kegugupannya, Hikigaya tahu bahwa gadis itu ingin mengetahui apa yang terucap dari mulutnya sebelumnya, melihat ekspresi dan sikapnya yang penasaran dan tidak tenang, sangat terlihat bagi pria tersebut, Hikigaya tahu namun dia memilih untuk tidak berkata apapun lagi. "Terserah kau saja" sahutnya asal. Yukino yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil dan mulai membereskan beberapa barang miliknya yang ada didalam meja, memasukannya kedalam dan mulai mengunci ruangan club, untuk pergi bersama Hikigaya pulang kerumahnya.

**~o0o~**

Hikigaya dan Yukinoshita pergi bersama menuju rumah pria itu, obrolan hanya sesekali dalam percakapan diantara mereka dalam perjalanan. Bukan tanpa alasan tidak mau membuka pembicaraan, hanya saja baik pria dan wanita itu masing-masing tidak ingin terlihat akrab, karena keduanya tidak ingin dibilang orang yang sok akrab satu sama lain, terutama disekolah.

Mereka pun telah tiba dirumah Hikigaya. Yukinoshita melihat rumah minimalis sederhana yang cukup rapi dan bersih. "Aku pulang" sahut pria itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Selamat datang, _are_… Yukinoshita_-san_. Apa yang menyebabkan kau kesini?" tanya seorang gadis yang keluar dari dapur melihat kakaknya pulang bersama temannya.

"Hai, Komachi_-chan_. A-Aku ingin menjenguk Yuigahama_-san, _sekalian mampir kemari" jawab Yukino dengan muka memerah dan gugup. Gadis belia itu yang melihat ekspresi teman kakaknya, menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Oh, jadi kalian pacaran ya!" tebak Komachi. Mereka yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Itu adalah hal yang mustahil!" kata mereka berdua bersama dengan wajah malas.

AHAHAHA… KALIAN SERASI SEKALI!

"Hentikan itu, kau membuat kakakmu terlihat bodoh!" sahutnya tidak suka akan ejekan sang adik. "Benar!" Yukino pun menyetujui ucapan pria tersebut. Komachi pun kembali kedapur dengan tawa yang masih terdengar. "Apa benar begitu, kita lihat saja!" ejek Komachi kembali.

Hikigaya yang mendengar itu hanya menghela. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Pria itu hanya memijit kepalanya. "Sangat merepotkan sekali memiliki adik seperti itu, oh iya. Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuat minum dulu" katanya berlalu berjalan menuju dapurnya.

"Hm, terimakasih" sahutnya. Yukino pun duduk disana melihat sekeliling ruangan tamu yang terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih. Beberapa foto keluarga. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal Hikigaya dalam foto itu. Tanpa disadari Hikigaya mengintip dalam celah lubang pintu melihat gadis itu yang masih asyik dalam ruang tamu.

Pria itu membawa nampan berisi 2 gelas jus jeruk, merogoh dalam kantong sakunya sebuah plastik kecil berisi bubuk putih dan mencampurkannya kedalam salah satu gelas. Mengaduknya hingga rata. Sebuah senyum kejam terukir pada wajah pria itu dan mulai membuka pintu. Yukino yang menyadari pria itu datang, kemari duduk ditempatnya. "Kau benar-benar lucu saat masih kecil ya" katanya. Hikigaya yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal. "Masa bodoh! Jangan membuatku mengingat akan hal itu, minumlah" sahutnya tidak suka temannya itu membahas masalalunya.

"Iya. Aku akan minum" katanya kembali meminum jus jeruk itu yang masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Hikigaya pun minum jus tersebut juga untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan. "Jadi…"

"Hn, apa?"

"Soal yang kau katakan tadi disekolah, memangnya kau ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan apa?" tanya Yukino jadi penasaran.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" tanyanya kembali sambil memakan kacang yang berada diatas meja. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk penasaran. Yukino tiba-tiba merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat sekali. "A-Apa yang terjadi denganku, k-kenapa kepalaku sangat berat?!" ujarnya dengan mata mulai sayu akibat rasa kantuk berat yang dirasakan. Hikigaya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang ikut masuk kedalam ruangan. "

Yukinoshita yang sudah tak berdaya melawan rasa kantuknya yang berat, akhirnya terlelap tertidur disofa. Pria itu tersenyum dan mulai membawa Yukinoshita, menyeretnya kesuatu tempat yang lain.

Ingatan wanita surai hitam panjang terurai bebas itu mulai membuka kedua tirai netra yang sebelumnya menutup akibat tak sadarkan diri. Matanya mengerjap melihat ruangan yang asing, bangunan yang terkunci dan tertutup rapat, hanya dengan ventilasi kecil dan satu pintu utama yang ada. Pikiran gadis muda itu terus berkecamuk saat ini, perasaan khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya

MMMPHH!

Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kaget menyadari bahwa beberapa untaian tali merah melilit tubuhnya. kedua lengan tangannya yang menyilang terikat dibelakang punggung kearah atas dibawah tengkuk lehernya, wanita itu terus memberontak dengan hebat, namun tak menghasilkan apapun, hanya rasa nyeri sakit dan kelelahan yang didapatnya, menerawang dan melihat sekitarnya yang terlihat redup dan remang-remang, karena kurangnya pencahayaan diruangan itu, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan menyesuaikan penglihatan.

Yukinoshita Yukino tak percaya melihat seseorang yang _ia_ kenal, Yuigahama Yui, teman satu anggota klubnya. Yui masih pingsan dalam keadaan terikat tengkurap dilantai.

"Hmmph-… Yummmphgh…"panggilnya dari balik benda aneh yang menyumpal mulut Yukino, benda berwarna merah muda seperti bola kecil yang menahan suaranya, sehingga terdengar tidak jelas, Yukino terus mendekati Yuigahama yang masih tak sadarkan diri dengan mengerahkan kekuatannya meskipun dalam keadaan terseok-seok dilantai.

"Mpmfnfn! Nrngn Yugmmhamngn rnrrnmph!" Yukinoshita Yukino mengerang dan menggerutu, mencoba menyadarkan Yuigahama dengan mengoyah-goyahkan tubuhnya, berharap temannya segera sadar, namun inderanya terhenti mendapati sebuah pintu terbuka lebar. Betapa Yukino terkejut dengan pria yang dilihatnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak seakan tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berkata maupun bergerak.

Pria itu muncul dihadapannya dengan membawa seseorang, tentu orang sangat dikenal oleh Yukinoshita, siapa lagi jika bukan Hikigaya Komachi yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya, terikat dan diseret oleh kakaknya. "Hmmmph!" dirinya mengerang seolah ingin berbicara kepada Yukinoshita.

Pria itu sadar bahwa Yukinoshita sudah bangun dari pingsannya dan tersenyum. "Kau sudah sadar, Yukinoshita?" tanya pria itu sambil mendorong paksa Komachi menuju kursi yang ada didepan Yuigahama. Mengikat adiknya disana agar tidak kabur dan tidak melawan, tentu saja Komachi hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis, Hikigaya memasang kain hitam pada Komachi, membatasi penglihatannya.

HHHRGM! MMPHH!

Suara pasrah erangan itu menandakan Komachi ingin dilepaskan namun tak berdaya. Yukinoshita tidak habis pikir dengan temannya tersebut, dia dengan teganya melakukan perbuatan ini seolah jantung gadis itu copot dari rongga dadanya, karena tidak percaya bahwa temannya akan berbuat sejauh ini kepada mereka bertiga, Yuigahama bahkan adiknya sendiri.

"Himmmghigahhhm…khuuum!" panggilnya namun tidak terdengar jelas. Seolah sirat matanya menandakan marah. Hikigaya yang mendengar itu melihat kearahnya dan membuka benda yang menyumbat mulutnya.

PUHA! KENAPA KAMU MELAKUKAN INI HIKIGAYA-KUN-…

"Stt! Tenanglah!" ujarnya mengarahkan jari tengah ke depan bibir gadis itu.

"Sejujurnya aku menginginkan dirimu!" katanya mulai membelai muka porselen putih gadis itu yang begitu cantik, Yukino yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu mulai ketakutan, memberontak kekanan kekiri tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini, matanya memejam kuat. Tangan pria itu mulai menyentuh keleher kemudian menjajah kedadanya. Mengelusnya berulang kali dan mulai diremas olehnya.

HYYAAA!

"H-Hentikan! Hikigaya_-kun_! J-Jangan menyentuhku. Ah…" mohonnya memelas dengan lirih ketakutan, menahan pekikan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

H-HENTIKAN, HIKIGAYA-KUN!

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Yukinoshita seolah menghipnotis Hikigaya, begitu menggoda dan berhasrat. Tanpa pikir panjang pria itu mulai merenggut bibir mungil yang membuat nafsu birahinya memuncak. Bibir mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman yang dilakukan sangat kasar, membuat gadis itu ingin melawan dan meronta hebat, namun tak mampu karena ketidakberdayaan yang dialaminya. Entah ada sesuatu aneh yang dirasakan oleh gadis belia surai hitam itu 'pikirannya menolak, namun hatinya seolah menerima ketidak sanggupan untuk melawan' apa ini yang disebut cinta? Dirinya belum jelas dan belum mampu untuk menangkap apa yang dirasakan dirinya sendiri hingga saat ini, saat lidah pria itu menyapu dan bermain dalam rongga mulutnya.

HNNMMMH HIMGHIKAHYMM! Suara desahan keduanya yang cukup keras membuat Yuigahama mulai sadarkan diri akan suara yang begitu berisik didalam ruangan. Gadis itu yang melakukan hubungan ciuman didepannya tak percaya. Apalagi yang tidak habis dia pikir, dia melakukan itu kepada temannya.

HMMTIHKAMMN! HMMTIHKAMMN!

Mendengar suara erangan dari arah lain. Hikigaya melepaskan ciuman penuh nafsu itu dari Yukinoshita dan melepaskan _ball gag_ yang menyumbat mulut Yuigahama.

PUHA!

Yukinoshita menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, karena kehabisan nafas, namun ada suara pilu yang membuat temannya sangat sakit, gadis itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan muka sembab memerah, _liquid_ bening mengalir dari pipinya. Seolah hatinya terluka melihat perlakuannya kepada Yukinoshita "Hikki, kenapa?! Kenapa?!" katanya pelan menangis melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Hikigaya kepada Yukinoshita, pria itu menbantu Yuigahama dalam posisi duduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis surai pendek itu yang menangis.

"Maaf!" katanya pelan melihat raut wajah yang tersirat pada dirinya.

"Yuigaha-… Eh?!" ucapan Yukino yang awalnya berpikir telah melukai hati Yuigahama untuk meluruskan apa yang menyebabkan Hikigaya menciumnya, terhenti saat gadis itu melihat tindakan Hikigaya melakukan hal yang sama kepada temannya, seolah tak bersalah.

Namun ada yang berbeda, seolah mereka menikmati aktivitas seksual berciuman tanpa merasa malu, Kini Yukino yang merasakan sesak dalam hatinya, tidak lebih tepatnya hatinya yang terluka. Perasaan cemburu terhadap Yui yang mengambil Hikigaya. Membuat dirinya tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. 'Menyakitkan!' itulah yang dirasakan seorang Yukinoshita Yukino yang angkuh dan dingin. "Hentikan!" gumam gadis surai hitam itu memohon kepada keduanya. Namun tak didengar dan masih asyik dalam mengulum ciuman yang mesra.

"Kumohon, hentikan!" nada bicaranya mulai meninggi mereka berdua masih asyik menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Aku mohon hentikan!" pintanya berteriak meminta menghentikan hal itu didepannya, namun masih diabaikan.

PUHA!

Mereka mengakhiri ciuman, muka memerah saling menatap dengan raut kelelahan, karena kehabisan oksigen untuk menormalkan nafasnya. Mereka berdua menatap gadis itu dengan raut mata memerah. Mereka tahu bahwa gadis itu akan menangis, namun masih tertahan.

"Yukinon, apa kamu baik-baik saja dengan ini?" tanya Yuigahama tanpa ekspresi.

Gadis itu yang mendengarnya terkejut dan membuang muka kesamping dengan rona wajah yang masih terlihat jelas. Dirinya diam. 'Entah dia harus berkata Iya atau dia benci kepada mereka berdua' pikiran itu yang sedang berkelut didalam dikepalanya.

"Yukinon" panggilnya dengan raut khawatir. Gadis itu masih diam tak mau menatap keduanya.

"Apa kau membenciku, Yukinoshita?" kini Hikigaya yang bertanya. Dia yang mendengar itu sejenak kaget dan melihat Hikigaya, kemudian melihat Yuigahama, dirinya kembali membuang muka namun mengangguk kecil.

"Aku minta maaf telah melakukan hal buruk kepadamu, sebenarnya kami baru saja berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu" ujar Hikigaya jujur, Yukino yang mendengarnya menatap kedua orang itu seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku menyukai hal-hal yang baru beberapa hari yang ini, permainan yang begitu menarik, inilah yang sedang kita lakukan saat ini. Yukinoshita. Aku tidak ingin hubungan pertemanan kita berpisah dan usai begitu saja, tanpa sebuah kenangan dan sesuatu yang menantang, itulah sebabnya dalam permainan BDSM ini aku merasa nyaman dan senang melihatmu. Kau sangat terlihat cantik dari biasanya.

"Hentikan pujian payahmu itu!" katanya dingin memandang kesal pria tersebut.

"Kejamnya" katanya sedikit shock mendengar ucapan Yukino, tangan pria itu memegang dagu wanita surai hitam dengan tatapan senyum tulus.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" tanyanya merona saat tangan besar itu menyentuh dagunya, menatap kedua mata onix hitam Hikigaya yang seolah menghipnotis dirinya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku tidak bohong namun itu terserahmu. hasratku melihatmu yang dalam keadaan seperti ini sangat manis dan indah. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin bermain seperti ini lagi denganmu. Yukinoshita!" ujarnya panjang lebar kepada Yukino.

Mendengar hal itu Yukino membuang muka dengan raut sedih. "Dasar licik! Berarti kamu hanya melihatku dari fisik bukan dari hati. Hikigaya_-kun_." Gumamnya pelan.

"Itu tidak benar"

EHH! APA MAKSUDMU?

"Sebenarnya, Aku menyukaimu sejak kejadian acara kemah tahun kemarin, namun aku ragu dan tak berani mengungkapkan! Aku ini benar-benar payah dan lemah dibanding Hayato dalam hal populer. Itulah sebabnya Yuigahama tidak ingin hubungan dirimu dan dirinya berakhir!" ujarnya kembali.

"Benarkah itu, Yuigahama_-san_?!" tanya Yukino yang tidak percaya setelah mendengar pernyataan Hikigaya. Gadis itu mengangguk mantap.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya bukan 2 kali. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis yang egois, aku ingin membagi kebahagiaan dengan dirimu. Yukinon. Jadi aku akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas" jawab Yui yang membenarkan perkataan Hikigaya dan bersandar pada bahunya. Gadis itu yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan

"Huh… kalian benar-benar orang yang jahat!" katanya pelan, menahan air mata yang ternyata merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar ucapan Yukinon.

EH?!

"Yukinoshita?!"

"Yukinon, M-Maafkan kami yah!"

"Baiklah, aku mau Hikigaya_-kun"_sahutnya dengan tersenyum tulus, ingin menerima perasaan dan posisinya walaupun hanya sebagai orang kedua. "Kalau begitu" Hikigaya pun menghampiri Yukino dan menuntunnya, menuju ketempat Yuigahama.

"Kalau begitu berarti kamu setuju, tapi aku ingin pindahkan Komachi dulu ketempat lain" Hikigaya pun mengendong adiknya dan membawa dia keruangan lain. Mereka berdua hanya setuju.

**~o0o~**

Kedua gadis itu sudah berada dalam posisi duduk. Hikigaya mulai mengambil kain dalam sebuah tas. "Yuigahama_-san_" bisiknya kepada temannya.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apakah kamu telah melakukan i-itu?" tanya Yukinon, temannya yang ditanya seperti itu awalnya tidak paham namun sejenak baru sadar dan mukanya memerah. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Huh… syukurlah" gumamnya.

"Syukurlah kenapa, Yukinon?"

"Ah tidak… aku hanya takut jika Hikigaya_-kun_ sampai melakukan hal tersebut!" ucapnya sedikit takut.

"Oh begitu" sahutnya dan melihat Kembali kepada Hikigaya yang mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian siap menerima permainan berikutnya" kedua gadis itu mengangguk, menyetujui mendengar hal itu, Hikigaya memasang sebuah Ring Gag kepada Yuigahama dan Ball Gag keada Yukinoshita.

HMMNNT!

Yukino memandang marah kepada Hikigaya, sepertinya dia memasang Ball Gag terlalu kenceng membuat gadis itu terlihat kesal. Hikigaya pun mulai mengambil sebuah benda panjang putih dengan panjang 30-40 cm dan sebuah benda kecil berukuran 5-10 cm. Hikigaya mulai memasang kedua benda itu kepada kedua temannya dalam sebuah kemaluan kedua gadis itu.

Pria itu menyalahkan kontak dari Off menuju On.

HMMMMMGH!

Mereka berdua mengerang hebat, meronta merasakan rasa sakit dalam lubang kemaluannya. "Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang,Yuigahama, Yukinoshita" ujarnya mulai membuka baju kedua gadis itu perlahan.

HMMMPH!

**~o0o~**

Tengah malam disebuah ruangan kamar. Gadis surai hitam itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi dadanya. Gadis itu menatap beberapa bekas jejak ikatan dalam sebuah cermin, jejak tali yang masih membekas.

"Hikigaya_-kun_, mengikatku benar-benar kuat" batinnya menatap dirinya dalam sebuah cermin dan berjalan menuju lemari mengambil beberapa stelan baju tidur. Dirinya memandang foto disebuah meja, yang berisi dirinya, Yuigahama dan Hikigaya. Melihat pria itu yang tersenyum tulus.

"Dasar pria mesum bodoh!" ujarnya menggerutu dengan seutas senyum sambil memakai baju tidurnya. Yukino yang sudah kelelahan langsung menuju ranjang tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Disinilah awal hubungan aneh terbentuk mungkin bagi Sebagian orang itu dianggap aneh, namuan untuk Yukinoshita Yukino mungkin ini sebuah pengalaman menyenangkan.

**EPILOG **

**Dirumah **

Pria surai hitam pendek dengan mata onix hitam itu duduk disamping adiknya. Bukan tanpa alasan, melainkan dirinya sedang diobati akibat ulah Kakaknya sendiri kepada sang adik. "Aduh… pelan-pelan sedikit, kau tidak perlu harus memukulku juga jika kau suka ciu-... Aduh!" ringgisnya.

Adiknya yang mendengar itu langsung membuang muka dengan rona kecil dan memukul punggung kakaknya Kembali dengan kuat. "D-Diamlah, aku mau fokus dulu!" katanya dengan nada tinggi.

_**FIN**_

**A/N : Maafkan Author yang lama dalam menyelesaikan FF ini dikarenakan Author sedang sibuk didunia nyata, walaupun terlambat namun setidaknya sudah saya selesaikan. Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti dan reviewnya. Hehehe…** 😊


End file.
